On Top Of The World
by goldgirlbomb
Summary: Kris and Nathan are back and ready for action! A group of slave traders have made it their mission to track down and take over every pirate ship they come across. Selling each pirate off to the highest bidder. When the Sirius comes under the cross hairs, they turn to the Rika to join the ranks. All while still trying to plan a wedding? (Sequel to "You're My Clarity")
1. Chapter 1

"You're shitting me right now, right?" Kris groaned, looking up at Captain Morgan with a hand on her hip. The two of them were standing out on the deck as they watched the events unfolding in front of them. Kris was watching as the ship parked alongside the Sirius unloaded its passengers onto their ship. Man after man crawled onto their ship, carrying cases of goods. As Kris stood there, she recalled the events of the previous night, when Morgan had made the announcement.

"I'd rather jump into shark infested waters." Russell had said, the group gathered around the table to discuss their plans.

"I second that." Thomas added shyly.

Morgan laughed. "Oh come on guys! It's not permanent or anything. It's just until everything blows over."

Eduardo scoffed. "How long exactly will that be?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh come on Captain! You know how the Rika crew is! Just as annoying and dim-witted as their Captain." Russell griped. Kris had been in the back of the group, listening quietly as the others began fussing back and forth about the Rika crew, and how they were going to have to deal with them. She had never really met anyone from the Rika, but she'd heard enough stories from everyone to make her want to side with them.

"Well, it's too late now! They'll be here first thing tomorrow, so start getting ready." Morgan had finally stated, ending all debates.

Kris was brought back to reality when Morgan patted her shoulder, chuckling. "Play nice Kris. They're here to help. Plus now, Kris, you won't be the only woman on board. Fuzzy will be here too."

"Excuse me while I go find a container for my joy." She grumbled. Eduardo had warned her about the female pirate the previous evening, once everyone had dispersed. He hadn't told her much, only stating that she was quite the handful, and Kris really wasn't in the mood for it. She watched as the woman they called Fuzzy started to make her way towards them. The stout looking woman came over and stood directly in front of Kris.

Morgan went forward and patted Fuzzy on the back. "Fuzzy, this is Kris. Kris, Fuzzy."

Eyeing her up and down, the shorter woman snorted at her, crossing her arms over her chest. "_This_ is the other woman on board? You've gotta be kidding me. She looks like she couldn't even lift a sword, let alone fight on a pirate ship."

Kris narrowed her eyes and grinned, stepping forward even closer towards the smaller woman and quickly sized her up. She stood well over a foot over her, not a hard thing since Kris was plenty tall. But this woman was particularly short and stout, like some sort of munchkin that had gotten off on the wrong ship. Plenty of curves covered her body, and despite her short stature, she seemed to have made up with it with plenty of attitude. But Kris was not to be undermined by some shrimpy woman with big hips, not after she'd worked damned hard at getting the respect she'd gotten on the Sirius. From the little that Morgan had told her, Fuzzy was pretty decent at fighting, but she was nowhere near as skilled as she was.

"Well you're right about that. I don't lift _a_ sword, I lift two. And I'm pretty damned good at it."

Fuzzy placed a hand on her hip. "Oh really? You seem pretty sure about yourself."

"I'm pretty sure that I could kick your ass from here to the other side of the ship." Kris growled, hearing Nathan attempt to stifle a laugh next to her, but was failing miserably.

Fuzzy snorted. "Oh please pretty girl. You wouldn't want to break a nail."

"Never been really concerned about my nails all that much, but I'd probably break a sword or two over that thick skull of yours."

Fuzzy's face turned bright red and she frowned. "What'd you just say to me?" Steam practically bursting from her ears.

"I'd watch your fucking mouth if I were you. I may look sweet and innocent, but I can chop you in half quicker than you can ask where the kitchen is." Kris replied calmly.

Fuzzy narrowed her eyes for a moment before throwing her head back and laughing. Kris looked incredulously at her, immensely confused at her reaction. She'd never seen someone insult her like that, and then have them simply just start laughing. Granted, she hung out with a bunch of guys and wasn't really used to being around other women, but was that a normal reaction? The smaller woman threw her arm around her neck, as if they had been friends for life.

"Hey, I like you! You've got balls! We'll get along just fine." She said with a smile. Then releasing her hold on Kris's neck, she turned sharply and headed in the other direction towards where the Rika crew would be staying on board.

Kris slowly turned towards Morgan and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell just happened?"

"Fuzzy is an interesting creature. I'm sure you two will be two peas in a pod." Morgan chuckled, nudging her playfully.

All of this had started earlier that week when word had gotten around about some slave traders hunting around these waters. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence in their area, however, this time was different. Their recent targets were pirate ships, taking over the ships and taking all of the crew member's prisoner, and selling them off to the highest bidder. As Pirate King, Morgan had gotten word of this first and had had his crew extremely vigilant in keeping the Sirius safe. Being pirate king made him most vulnerable, and most valuable to these traders. So he had the Sirius sailing in different locations, never staying in the same spot twice, in order to keep the traders off their tails. Morgan had also told Kris in private that being his crew also made everyone fairly valuable too, and all needed to take caution as well. But as the numbers of ships being taken over increased, Morgan had made a decision to increase the number of crew members on deck by joining forces with another. The Rika.

Kris felt someone wrap an arm around her shoulder, and she smiled. "Don't you dare laugh."

"Oh come on babe. This'll be fun." Nathan said, shooting her back a smile.

Kris eyed her fiancée. "What part of having to share a ship with Captain Alan is fun?"

"The part where I can threaten to chop him up and cook him any time I want." He replied, throwing her a wink. Kris couldn't help but smile at him. It had only been a few months since their ordeal with Sterling and his crew. And then all this soon after. Never a dull moment on a pirate ship right? It had been so busy lately that they had barely even had time to discuss the fact that they were engaged, let alone plan a wedding. Not that Kris really wanted to have one. She would've been completely satisfied just eloping and getting it over with. But Nathan had insisted that they have some kind of formal ceremony. Typical romantic he was. Though she couldn't deny that even with such a quick engagement she had to him, she'd never been happier in her life. Their time together only got better and better, and she was completely comfortable in her decision to marry this man. Although that word in and of itself was quite the mouthful for the habitually alone creature she used to be.

"You wouldn't actually let him cook me, would you Morgan?" A voice asked behind them, and the three turned to see a young man standing behind them. Kris had never met him before, but she knew instantly that this had to be the infamous Captain Alan that she'd heard about. A cocky smile on his face and a captain's hat placed on top of the charcoal hair on his head, she knew it had to be him.

Morgan chuckled and patted his shoulder heartily. "Alan! Good to see ya!"

"You as well old friend. Now who is this? New addition?" Alan asked, eyeing Kris curiously.

"Ah yes! This is Kris! Kris, this is Captain Alan." Morgan said, introducing the two. Before she could say anything, Alan took one of her hands in his, and placed a gentle kiss on the top of it.

"What a lovely little pearl you have hidden here Morgan." He said, continuing to hold her hand in his.

Nathan swatted Alan's hand away from Kris, narrowing his eyes. "If you want to keep those lips and that hand Alan, I suggest you remove them."

Alan chuckled and pulled back, placing a hand on his hip. "Nathan, long time no see. This must be your woman?"

"Yes, she's Nathan's girl. These two here are actually engaged now Alan." Morgan interjected with a smile in Kris's direction, silently teasing them.

"Why is it I get engaged to you and all of a sudden I'm 'your woman'?" Kris asked, more to herself than to Nathan, as he wasn't paying her much attention but continuing to glare at Alan.

Alan sighed. "What a pity. Such a beautiful creature should be in the arms of someone much more suitable. Me, for example."

"Keep talking Alan and you _will_ end up as stew." Nathan grumbled, grabbing Kris's hand and dragging her away from the two captains, without bothering to say anything else.

Kris couldn't help but to laugh. "Having fun yet Nate?"

"Tons."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just starting to set, and Kris couldn't help but sigh as she watched. She loved the way the sun just slowly descended into the heavens. Disappearing into the unknown and releasing the stars into the night's sky. Being a perfectly cloudless day, the sunlight danced across the water's surface. Making the water sparkle like a sea of diamonds. Leaning against the side of the ship, she couldn't figure how she had gone so long without this. How could she have lived so long on dry land without realizing the beauty and majesty of the ocean? The way the current rocked her to sleep at night, curled up in Nathan's arms. The feeling of the cool ocean breeze against her face. The blissful soothing effect that it seemed to have on her senses. The cool evening breeze instantly calmed her, and she went over to watch the sunset. She loved everything about it.

The rest of the Sirius crew were attending to some of their regular chores as they normally did, and since Kris finished hers earlier than usual, she decided to watch the sunset. Though it had only been a few days since the Sirius had set sail, she could already say a few things of the Rika crew. They were loud, they were rough, and she found all of them to be annoying. Just as Russell had said. Seriously, did they act like that on their own ship? They were constantly laughing and shoving one another, not paying the least bit attention to some of the things that needed to be done on the ship they were currently residing on. She hadn't conversed with many of them, only that Fuzzy character who seemed to follow her around during the day. She really did want to give them the benefit of the doubt, since they were technically there to help, but she was still wary of them.

Someone came up and leaned against the deck next to her as Kris was staring off into the distance. She did a quick sideways glance over to Fuzzy, leaning forward onto the railing next to her. An awkward silence sizzled in the air around them, neither woman uttering a word. Kris studied her for a moment in her peripheral vision. She still was trying to figure this other woman out. Her reaction when they first had met had thrown her off, and she was confused as to what to do or say to her now. That and she seemed to follow Kris around like some lost puppy, and Kris had no idea what to do with her.

Finally, Fuzzy looked over at her, smiling. "Nice sunset huh?"

"Yeah, nice."

"Tough day of training today huh?"

"It was alright." Kris shrugged. Earlier that day Morgan had ordered everyone to get in some extra practice. Wanted to make sure everyone was in tip top shape in case anything were to happen. In addition to the group's regular fighting practice that they had almost daily, he also had them do a workout routine that he himself had come up with. Kris was used to such a rigorous routine, but it appeared that the Rika crew were not used to such exercise. Most of them had collapsed on the deck halfway through the routine, panting as if they'd run flat across the ocean itself. A few had even passed out during the course of it.

"So… Are you really good with two swords?"

Kris glanced over at her. "You calling me a liar?"

"No, not at all. Just curious. The only one I've ever seen swinging two swords around is Russell, and I haven't really had a chance to watch you practicing yet."

"He's just a kid."

"A kid huh? You must be pretty good if you're calling him that."

The corner of Kris's mouth kicked up into a half smile. "He's too cocky. He's still got a ways to go."

"Russell? Cocky? I've never heard of such a thing." Fuzzy replied with a grin, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"What is it you're good at then? Nothing to break a nail I hope."

Fuzzy winced and laughed. "I guess I deserved that one! But come on, look at ya! You look more arm candy than fierce pirate."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"It was supposed to be one, but it probably didn't sound like one. Sorry."

Kris shrugged. "Yeah sure. You and your Captain both seem to have a particular knack for saying strange things."

Fuzzy laughed. "Oh yeah. Captain Alan is a wee bit of a pervert, so you might want to watch out for him."

"So I've heard."

Fuzzy nudged her slightly, causing Kris to raise an eyebrow at the smaller woman. "But I bet you could rip him a new one if ya had to."

Kris just stared at her for a moment, unsure of what precisely to say. She wasn't exactly used to dealing with other women, and this one just stumped the crap out of her. After all, she had been the first to throw the metaphorical punches, and now it seemed like she was trying to be nice to her. What the hell was that all about? It appeared though, that she was trying to be friendly with her, but Kris just couldn't be sure.

"I'm still keeping my eye on you ya know." Kris said finally, turning back out to look at the horizon.

Fuzzy chuckled. "I figured you'd say that. Well, I'll see ya at dinner later then."

Her shadow disappeared into the distance, and Kris sighed deeply. On the one hand, she did find it an intriguing notion to have a friend who wasn't a guy. She'd never really had any friends, until she'd gotten on the Sirius that is, and she'd certainly never had a female friend. But on the other hand, she wasn't sure whether she could trust this other woman. Why was she suddenly being so nice to her? Was she trying to throw her off? Things that had always appeared to come so naturally to other woman had always been hindered on her. It had even taken her a while to warm up to even the Sirius crew. Maybe Fuzzy was just trying to be nice to her? After all, she too had been the only woman on her ship. Maybe she craved a companion who didn't constantly scratch his nether regions?

"What is a beautiful pearl like you watching the sun set all alone?" Kris heard someone ask from behind her. She didn't even have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to, and she rolled her eyes. Couldn't she catch a break?

"What can I do for you Captain Alan?" She asked, still keeping her eyes on the horizon, watching the last bit of the sun disappear in the distance.

He leaned against the deck next to her, watching the horizon with her. "Nothing at all. Just thought I would talk to you for a bit. Get to know some of my new crew mates."

"Is that so?"

"We're going to be together for a while now, just thought I'd find out more about you, lovely pearl."

"And what is it that you would like to know about me Captain?"

"Anything my dear. You seem like such a fascinating creature, I just must know more about ya." He practically purred at her. Kris couldn't help but roll her eyes. Now she knew what Fuzzy was warning her about. Not that she needed much of a warning. He prowled around the deck most days like a predator searching for its prey, a beckon of misplaced testosterone. Red flags and trumpet horns would've been a less subtle warning for his approach.

"And what is it that's just so fascinating about me Captain?"

"You just have this mysterious feeling about you that just has me drawn to you. The beautiful pirate princess of the Sirius."

Kris couldn't help but to burst out laughing at his statement. "Where the hell did you get that one from?"

"Made it up myself, do you like it dearest princess?"

"I've heard better."

Alan chuckled and turned, facing her. "So tell me, when is it that you and the cook plan on tying the knot?"

"Not sure yet. We haven't really had a chance to discuss it."

Alan reached forward and played with a few stray strands of hair by Kris's ear. "You should forget him then and marry me. What do you say my pearl?"

"God don't you have better things to do than to drool over this one?" Kris heard a voice say from behind her. She couldn't help but to let out a small laugh, feeling as Eduardo put his arm on top of her head and leaned into her facing Alan. With his usual annoyed expression plastered to his face, he let out a long exacerbated sigh.

Alan grinned widely at him. "Oh come on, just having a little fun here Eduardo."

Eduardo chuckled. "Can't keep it in your pants, huh?"

"Oh come on now Eduardo, you know how these things are."

"Yeah I do. But leave this one here out of it why don't ya? Go paw on someone else."

Kris turned to look at Eduardo. "Are you actually trying to be nice to me there Cyclops?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I just don't really feel like cleaning up the mess after Nathan slaughters him."

"Wow what a gentleman you are. You must be fighting off the ladies with a stick."

"Hey, I'm not the one with the dog here trying to hump my leg."

Looking offended, Alan held up his hands. "Hey, hey, hey! I'm not a dog!"

"Shut up Alan, even _you_ know that you are." Eduardo barked, narrowing his eyes at him.

Kris moved from underneath Eduardo's arm and patted both men on the back. "Boys, boys, can't we all just get along?"

"I am _not _a dog! I just crave a little female companionship every now and again. Is that so bad? And this lovely little creature here was here so…"

"My statement about stewing you the other day was not an empty threat Alan." Another familiar voice growled close by, cutting Alan off and causing Kris to smile.

Alan spun around at the voice, and swallowed. "Ah, Nathan. I was just leaving."

"Good answer." Nathan smiled, but his eyes were certainly not doing the same. Glaring down at the now quivering Captain. Alan nodded his head in acknowledgement at Kris, then scurried away.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" Nathan asked, draping an arm possessively around her shoulders.

Kris smiled at him. "Oh you know me. Mrs. Popularity."

"That title would indicate that people actually like you." Eduardo mumbled with a now rather amused looking expression on his face.

"Don't you have a ship to steer?" Kris shot back. Eduardo chuckled and ruffled her hair, nodding at Nathan and heading in the other direction. She still couldn't figure him out either. Although she figured no one ever really would. Nor ever really wanted to. Eduardo was kind of like that older brother she never wanted, always picking at her whenever she could. But he did prove to be useful every now and then.

Nathan chuckled and pressed a kiss against the side of her head, the two of them facing back towards the horizon. "Sure is a beautiful sunset."

"Yeah, it is," She sighed, leaning into his embrace.

"I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on Alan than I thought."

Kris laughed and kissed his cheek. "I think I can handle Alan."

"Oh yeah, what'd you have in mind then?"

She shrugged. "If he tries anything I'll castrate him."

"That's my girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Kris was in the kitchen with Nathan later that evening, helping him to prepare dinner for the large crowd waiting in the other room. Having twice as many mouths to feed now, Nathan hadn't fussed at her for coming in to help him, as he usually did. Even asked her to prepare the stew for everyone while he worked on the rest of the meal. An extremely unusual request for the stern cook.

"How do we know that it's really slave traders after Morgan?" Kris asked, chopping up some vegetables and throwing them into a pot.

Nathan shrugged. "That's what Morgan was told by another captain buddy of his."

"Well I mean, how do we know that it's not Sterling and his men? They don't seem to particularly care for us."

"Considering that Sterling's ship was the third one taken over, I think we can rule him out." Nathan answered over his shoulder, checking the oven.

"You really think having the Rika crew is really going to help us?" She asked.

"I don't know. I hope so. With as many ships that have been taken over, I don't think it would hurt having the extra hands on deck. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to take any chances either."

"I guess not. It's just weird having so many people around."

"I can agree with you on that one. But it's Captain's orders, so we're just going to have to get used to it." He said simply.

"Even with Alan aboard?"

"Yes, even with him aboard. Granted I'll have to watch him like a hawk, but yeah, I could get used to having him around."

Kris giggled. "I doubt he'll keep trying anything. He's not that stupid."

"You don't know Alan like I do. Trust me, he _is_ that stupid."

She laughed again. "Well if he is as stupid and persistent as you guys say he is, I'll take care of him myself."

"I think I can speak for the entire crew when saying that I would pay money to see that."

"… I'm not sure yet how I feel about that Fuzzy girl though."

Nathan laughed. "She is quite a character, I'll give her that much."

"Have you known her long?"

"About as long as I've known Alan. She seems to have taken a particular liking to Eduardo and Russell though."

"I'm sure they're both thrilled to pieces about it."

"Eduardo just ignores her. It's Russell that she gets any reaction out of. I half think she messes with him to amuse herself."

Kris smiled. "I'll have to see them in action then. Sounds like quite the comedy duo."

"Oh you have no idea. I think you two will get along just fine though."

Kris raised an eyebrow at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Because despite that tough girl attitude you just love to project, you're a sweetheart. It's hard not to love ya." He replied, giving her his signature smile.

She laughed despite herself and rolled her eyes. "Snake charmer."

With another laugh from him, the two of them went back to work. Scrambling about in the kitchen trying to throw together as much food as they could for the increasingly loud group in the other room. Nathan had decided on a chicken dish that was easy to make and provided plenty of food, but it was taking longer to cook than usual. Kris began losing herself in thought as she prepared the stew, thinking of her time on the Sirius. She had gotten so used to helping Nathan prepare the meals for the crew that it had started to just become second nature to her. Something she had never thought would happen, considering how terrible she was at it when she first joined the Sirius. She knew she would probably never be as good as Nathan was, but everyone on board had commented on how the dishes she had prepared were steadily getting better. Nathan was a good teacher. Always patient and kind, telling her just what ingredients to add and how much. A few moments later, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Nathan was staring at her with a smile on his face.

"What's so amusing?" She asked, continuing to busy her hands. He didn't answer at first, but she heard him walk up behind her. Feeling his arms wrap around her from behind.

"Nothing, just you. Humming again." He said, pressing a kiss against the exposed part of her shoulder.

Her body shivered in delight. "What's that?"

"Just now, you were humming."

Kris scrunched up her nose and stopped chopping, turning to face Nathan in his arms. "Was I?"

"Yep. You've been doing it a lot more recently."

"Must be just because I've been so happy lately."

"Have you now?"

Kris nodded her head and smiled. "I have."

"Have I had something to do with that?"

"You've had everything to do with that." She answered honestly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nathan smirked at her. "Well, well. Even you can say cute things every now and again."

"Don't pat yourself on the shoulder just yet princess. You're not the only one who can charm the pants off someone."

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her. "I can remember a time not too terribly long ago when you saying something like that would have caused you to turn into a flustered mess."

Kris laughed at the memory and sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "It's probably just all the mind-blowing sex I've been having recently. Must've cured it right up."

"Mind-blowing, huh?" Nathan replied, his voice dipping to a seductively dangerous lower octave.

"Definitely. I can demonstrate for you later if you'd like." She answered, pressing her body up against his and giving him a seductive look. Nathan chuckled low in his throat and leaned forward, pressing feather-like kisses across the base of her neck. Kris absolutely adored teasing him in such a manner, seeing the way his nostrils flared and his pupils dilate always caused her blood to boil. Knowing that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, and that just the simplest of statements could turn her sweet and gentle pirate into a cave-man like creature who could throw her over his shoulder and take her someplace so that that he could have his way with her. The mere thought sent a tingle of anticipation through her body.

But before she could further explore Nathan's stirred interest on the sensitive spot his lips were currently grazing, a knock on the other side of the kitchen door. They both pulled apart quickly in surprise, glancing over to see a rather annoyed looking Eduardo glaring at them.

"Could you two _please_ restrain yourselves long enough to fix dinner? It's getting rather boisterous out here and I'm pretty sure Fuzzy might start eating someone if you don't bring something out soon."

Kris laughed and winked at Nathan, grabbing some of food she had finished preparing. "Alright keep your shirt on Cyclops. They can munch on this until Nathan's chicken finishes cooking."

Stepping past the searing look Eduardo was now giving her for her statement, Kris walked into the next room, loud chatter and laughter practically bursting her eardrums. The room was too crowded, too loud, and was starting to smell. Men overflowed the cramp space and forced many to sit and stand in awkward places, making it hard for her to maneuver her way through. Kris inwardly groaned, hoping all this drama would be over with soon so that the Rika crew would leave the Sirius in one piece. Men moved out of her way as soon as their eyes greeted the plate in her hands, with Kris batting away the occasional stray hand.

As she stepped further into the room, Kris noticed the obvious differences between the two pirate crews. The Sirius crew were moderately well behaved, giving some of the other rowdy crew member's odd glances every now and again. The Rika crew, on the other hand, was what Kris was guessing was the source of most of the noise. They were supposed to be pirates, not little kids in a candy store. But you'd have never known the difference by the way these guys were acting. Shouting at one another, laughing loudly at heaven knows what, pushing and shoving one another about. Granted that the Sirius crew could be just as loud and rowdy, these men were completely out of hand.

The second the plate in her hand hit the table, greedy hands reached forward and snatched away its contents. Leaving the plate empty in mere seconds. It was like trying to feed a group of ravenous wolves. She started heading back into the kitchen when someone bumped into her from one side, causing her to fall to the side, catching herself on the door frame. She gave the man a stabbing look and tried to push her way back into the kitchen. The crowd much less accommodating to her now that she possessed no food. She kept repeating to herself that she was going to try and be a nice person and that she wasn't going to crack any skulls, as she tried to squeeze her way through. It was when she was bumped again, almost knocking to the floor when she felt her temper boiling over.

"Alright, that's it." Kris grumbled to herself, standing up straight and holding her ground, balling her hands into fists at her sides.

"Sit your asses down and shut the hell up_!_" Kris shouted, causing the men around her to jump in surprise. The crowd silenced almost instantly and men ran to grab seats, fleeing from the angry expression on her face. While the Rika crew looked positively terrified, the Sirius crew looked as if they were trying desperately not to laugh. Fuzzy was the only one amongst the Rika crowd that looked as amused as Morgan did, leaning back and smiling widely at Kris.

"_And_ she can command the attention of a room full of rowdy pirates. Tell me Kris, where do you hide your kryptonite?" Fuzzy asked.

"Same place some of your men hide their manners." Kris replied curtly, heading back into the kitchen and closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning princess." Kris said gently, snuggling up against Nathan's side early the next morning. Sleep had eluded her that night, so she had just watched him sleep for a while. It was quite a marvelous thing, watching him sleep. He just looked so peaceful, so calm. His hair tussled like that of a young boy, the crinkles by his eyes softened. Normally she would've just gotten up and gotten a head start on her day, but she'd decided just to look at him. This wonderful man next to her. He began to stir at her words a few moments later, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Good morning," He replied with a sleep tinted voice, "what time is it?"

"Probably time to get up to start making everyone breakfast, but I don't really feel like moving."

With his eyes still closed, he smiled. "Me neither."

Kris groaned, knowing that despite how much she wanted to stay in bed with him, she needed to get up and start getting some of the chores done. Since most of the other crew members still weren't pitching in around the ship, the Sirius crew had to double their usual chores. Although, to some of the other crew's credit, some of them were trying to help out. Helping to clean and do some of the everyday tasks. So she really couldn't complain. It was just those select few that continuously didn't do anything that she had to pick up their slack on. She giggled as she squeezed herself from underneath Nathan's arm and headed towards the bathroom to get ready.

"Where are you going?" Nathan protested, sitting up finally and yawning.

"I need to take a shower and start getting some stuff done."

At her words, Nathan instantly seemed to wake up and grinned at her. "Sounds like a great idea. I'll join you!"

Kris giggled. "I don't recall inviting you."

"I invited myself. Now come on, let's go shower!" He chirped happily, jumping up from bed and grabbing her. Before she could protest, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, heading towards the bathroom.

"You're ridiculous, you know that right?" She teased as they walked inside, Nathan kicking the bathroom door closed behind them.

"Yep!" He answered over his shoulder, turning the shower on and letting the hot water pour down. Slowly lowering her back to the floor, she saw the look he was giving her. A shiver running down the length of her spine. Pure lust radiating from him, his length already standing at attention for her.

Unable to help herself, she grinned playfully and pressed herself against him. "You're insatiable, you know that?"

"Of course I am. I mean have you looked at yourself recently?" Nathan replied, his voice husky as he began stripping her, tossing her clothes aside. Kris aided in his efforts to remove his own clothing, giggling as he teasingly kissed her all over her face.

Together, they stepped underneath the warm stream. The water cascading down their bodies in a sensuous rhythm that seemed to heighten Kris's awakened interest. They washed each other, running soapy hands greedily over one another. No place went untouched. With teasing motions, the two played with each other. Kris had to fight to contain her voice, as the rest of the crew wasn't up yet, and she didn't want to be the one to wake them. Although Nathan wasn't being of much help. His fingers ran over some of her most sensitive spots, as if he were trying to get her to cry out. And from the impish look in his eye, that was his exact goal. She glared at him and quickly returned the favor. Taking his length in her hands and pulling him, earning her a throaty groan. But his dark gaze only intensified, a devilish smile playing on his lips.

After rinsing the soap off of each other, he quickly focused his attention on heating her body up. Hotter than that of the water splashing around them. The aroused, manly organ of his pressed insistently against her. Demanding more attention of her. And she desperately wanted to show it the attention it deserved. But before she could, Nathan grabbed her arms and put them around his neck, hauling her body up and pinning her against the shower wall. Kissing her with such unashamed abandon, their lips sliding across one another's greedily. Wanting more. Needing more.

His fingers gently caressed her through his delicate kisses, her mind roaring with need. She loved the way he made her feel, sending blissful tingles throughout her entire body with just a simple touch. Her mind in a fog with a mere kiss. He was intoxicating, more so than any whiskey Morgan ever bought. More sexually potent than the most powerful aphrodisiac. She often wondered if he knew the way he made her feel.

But it was also more than that. It was the way he made her feel like a woman, and not just another crewmate. Something she'd never known to exist. He gave her this femininity that she never knew she'd possessed. A womanly power that made her feel so alive when she was with him. A dormant part of herself that fully awakened, especially in intimate moments such as this. He somehow managed to treat her like a lady. His lady. His lady pirate.

With a luxurious groan, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her heated core against him. Feeling as he sank his member into her loving heat, Kris bite down gently on Nathan's shoulder to keep herself from crying out. He held himself in rigid check, taking a moment to caress her face lovingly with his hands.

"I love you."

Her face lit up with a beaming smile. "I love you too. Now would you please hurry up and make love to me before someone comes in here and catches us?"

"As you wish, my lady." Nathan let out, his breathing already ragged from the effort to hold on. Unaware of how powerful those words were to her.

With his strong, sure strokes, it didn't take long for the both of them to find their releases. Squeezing her legs around Nathan's waist and biting down on her knuckle to contain her cries of completion, the two of them bucked against one another. Letting the overwhelming sensations take over and devour them both with an all-consuming inferno of pure pleasure and ecstasy. After a few delicious moments, Nathan gently lowered her to the floor. The water from the shower continuing to rain down on them, and Kris smiled up at him.

Nathan grinned back down at her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Best shower ever I'd say."

"I'd say so." Kris replied, reaching to turn the water off.

"We should do it again. Soon."

Kris giggled, grabbing two towels and tossing him one. "You will be the death of me Nathan. I swear it."

"Well if that's the way I'm gonna go, I won't complain."

With just their towels wrapped around their bodies, the two snuck back into their bedroom. Making haste so that no one would see them. Nathan closed the door behind him and tossed his wet towel into the corner with some of the other dirty laundry. Kris enjoyed the view for a few moments as he searched around for his things. God she loved his body… The sun-kissed skin enveloping the hard muscles of his body. His work-calloused hands that knew just how to touch her so softly, so intimately. The freckles sprinkled on his strong shoulders... Wait, was she drooling?... Grabbing onto his clothing for the day, he threw Kris a teasing wink when he noticed her watching him.

Trying to hide a small blush on her face, she turned and sat down on the edge of the bed. It was hard not to look at him when he looked like he did. To say that he was extremely attractive would be an understatement. She just wasn't sure how she found herself wanting him again so quickly after their little escapade in the shower. The crew would be up shortly however, and she knew that she needed to get a start on her share of the chores.

Water droplets dripped down onto her shoulder as she shook her wet hair, roughing combing her fingers through it to get out some of the knots. She removed her own towel and began pat drying her hair, trying to soak up the remaining water left behind. Hearing the rustling of clothing behind her, she glanced over her shoulder at Nathan. Fully clothed now, and giving her a soft smile. But he suddenly stilled, looking off into the distance and Kris turned fully, giving him a confused look.

"What's the matter?"

"Do you hear that?" He asked, continuing to look off into the distance. At first, she didn't hear anything. Nothing other than the regular sounds of the sea splashing around them. But she remained silent and listened for a moment. It sounded like people were talking… No… that wasn't right… Not really talking, because they wouldn't have been able to hear it if they were just talking up on the deck… It was more like yelling.

She looked back at Nathan. "It's awfully early for the guys to be making such a fuss."

"I don't think it's the guys…" He said slowly, walking back over to their bedroom door and listening. Kris stilled, holding the towel up around her. What was going on? It was still far too early for any of the guys to be up, and making such a loud commotion for that matter.

Nathan quickly turned and grabbed his sickle and chain. "Stay here, I'm going to find out what's going on."

"Well just give me a minute to put my clothes on and I'll go too!"

"No! You just stay right there. I'll just go check it out. It might be nothing."

Kris stood and went over to grab something to put on. "Well even if it's not. I'm still coming!"

"No, please. Just stay here, I'll be right back!" He barked and left, closing the door behind him.

Did he really expect her to just stay there? Especially if something was going on? Hell no! Did he still not trust her or something? Why wouldn't he want her to come and help? Even if it wasn't anything major, he should still trust her help! She spun around and threw her towel to the ground, grabbing the nearest items of clothing she could find. Nathan's button-up shirt and boxers from earlier were lying on the bed, so she scooped them up, now more mad than anything else. A loud booming noise rocked the ship, causing her to fall to the floor clumsily. No, she knew what was going on now. They were under attack.

She needed to hurry. Jumping back up to her feet, she yanked on Nathan's boxers. Definitely not her first choice to wear out to fight, but it was all she had at the moment. Loud shouting echoed upstairs and she pulled the shirt on. Willing herself to hurry up so that she could join everyone upstairs. Where were her swords? She eyed the room hastily as she buttoned, spotting them sitting by the closet, wrapped in their protective coverings. Just where she'd put them the night before.

But as she was buttoning up her shirt, she heard something behind her. It was faint, and with the loud booming sounds echoing above deck, it was almost hard to hear. But she heard it. She knew she did. The creaking of the bedroom door. It sounded like it was opening. Why was Nathan back? It definitely sounded like there was a battle going on upstairs, why had he come back?

"Well now, what do we have here?" An unfamiliar voice asked behind her. Kris's heart stopped in her chest and she turned. The man now standing in her door frame was definitely not Nathan.


	5. Chapter 5

"Captain didn't say anything about there bein' any women aboard. Boy am I glad he was wrong though." The man said, stepping in closer to Kris.

He was much larger than she was, standing at least another foot or so above her. Shorter than Nathan, but still tall none-the-less. But she'd dealt with larger, scarier looking men in her life. Well, not dressed like this at least. Kris clutched her half-buttoned shirt closer to her chest, taking a step back towards where she knew her swords were. Just steps away beside the closet. She had no idea what was going on upstairs, and with this strange man standing there near her bed now, she really wanted to know. Were these the guys that Morgan had been so worried about?

The man took another large step towards her, the glint in his eye causing her to shiver. She'd never felt more vulnerable in her entire life. Standing there practically half naked, with only half of her shirt buttoned up and sporting a pair of Nathan's boxers, she almost lost herself. Giving her head a small shake, she brought herself back, carefully watching the man's feet as she backed up towards the closet. Hoping that he wouldn't notice her reaching for her swords.

But unfortunately, he did. She was reaching a hand back towards one when he suddenly came forward and grabbed her by the wrist, forcefully throwing her down onto her bed. He then quickly jumped on top of her to pin her down. Trapping her. He grabbed her throat roughly while she thrashed beneath him, fighting him with all of her might. But with his forceful grip around her neck, tightening with each jerking motion she made, she found herself unable to breath. She slowed her motions, unable to move with her oxygen restricted. Screaming wasn't any option anymore, attempting to but failing miserably. This seemed to satisfy the man above her, and he grinned wickedly.

Instead of losing her head to panic, she took a moment to interpret her position as the man busied himself with unbuttoning the few buttons she'd managed to do earlier. He was way too occupied with what he wanted to do to her, and in just a few moments, he'd completely lose focus. That would be her chance. He would loosen his hold on her throat, and then she'd attack. Until then, she'd just have to endure. She distantly wondered where Nathan was, but quickly realized that he was probably upstairs dealing with this guy's comrades.

"I wonder whose woman you are… No matter." The man grumbled as he opened her shirt, exposing her bare chest to his viewing pleasure. Kris looked away, feeling his rough hands rub her belly up towards her breasts. She was beyond disgusted, resisting her sudden urge to vomit. But she had to focus. Any second now.

He grunted in satisfaction as he palmed one of her breasts painfully, squeezing it with incredible pressure that caused her to yelp. But then it happened, with his concentration fully on what he was doing, his grip loosened considerably on her neck, and Kris made her move. She brought her knee up and slammed it up into the man's crotch with as much force as she could. The man screamed and released her, going to reach for his crotch. Kris then slammed her forehead against his, knocking him off of her and onto the floor. Had adrenaline not been pumping through her veins, her forehead would've likely been screaming with pain, but she felt nothing as she sprang up from the bed. Taking no time to grab her swords, she threw the door open and ran down the hallway towards the deck, grabbing the front of her shirt and holding it closed in front of her.

The voices and clanging of swords she'd heard earlier were gone, and as she threw herself up the stairs, she saw no one but the rest of the crew. All looked wearily exhausted, the obvious sign of a victorious battle, and she looked up to see another ship sailing away at a quick pace. Nathan wasn't in sight, but she could see the rest of the crew, panting heavily after what appeared to be one quick and fierce battle. Morgan seemed to notice her standing there, her disheveled appearance, and walked over quickly, taking off his jacket and draping it gently over her shoulders. Kris wordlessly accepted the garment, glad to have the added protection and held it against her.

"You okay Kris?" He asked, sounding marginally worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened up here?"

"A ship came and started attacking. We managed to fight them off, but I'm pretty sure they'll be back."

"Were they those pirate traders you were worried about?" Kris asked.

Morgan nodded. "Afraid so." Fuzzy came over to them then, wiping some blood off one her sword with ease.

"What happened to you? You look like hell!" Fuzzy asked, standing next to Kris

Kris tightened her clasp on Morgan's jacket around her. "One of the guys made his way downstairs. Found me in me and Nathan's room."

"Did he do anything to ya?" Fuzzy asked, sounding slightly concerned.

Kris shrugged. "Of course he tried to do something, but I kicked him in the family jewels and knocked him out."

"What'd you just say?" Kris heard Nathan ask, coming up quickly from behind her. He spun her around to face him, and as he took in her appearance, he widened his eyes. She saw his eyes trail from her now throbbing neck, down to her hands clasping the front of her shirt closed. He reached forward and touched just below her collar bone, moving the shirt just enough for him, and her as well, to see the bruises forming there. He returned his eyes to hers, two infernos of fire and fury staring down at her now.

"_Where is he_?" He growled, with such ferocity that it shocked even Kris.

"Downstairs in our bedroom. I knocked him out." She replied, watching as he released her from his hold and stormed quickly down the stairs. Normally should would have gone after him, tell him not to get all upset and that she was fine. But there was just something in his eyes just now, something dark and fierce that kept her standing there. Staring down the stairs as Morgan and Fuzzy were doing as well.

Russell suddenly appeared next to her and Fuzzy, crossing his arms. "He's gonna kill him."

Eduardo walked up and placed one arm on Russell's shoulder, leaning against him. "Nah. He's just gonna beat the crap out of him."

"How much you wanna bet on it?" Russell quipped.

Fuzzy reached forward and slapped the back of Russell's and Eduardo's heads. "This isn't something to be gambling on you two!"

"Ow!" Russell cried out, rubbing the back of his head, "Why the hell not? I haven't ever seen Nathan that mad before. You never know what he's gonna do." Loud cursing began resonating downstairs, followed by loud thrashing sounds, and Kris grimaced. What in the world was Nathan doing?

"I wouldn't want to be that guy right now." Eduardo stated with a slight wince.

Nathan suddenly emerged from below deck, but behind him he was dragging the man that had attacked Kris earlier by the hair. Kris covered her mouth in shock. The guy looked like he'd been put through a meat grinder. Blood was practically gushing down from his nose, and his face looked almost swollen with bruises. She knew her fiancée could be a force not to be reckoned with, but the complete and utter damage to this guy's face and body just totally astonished her. Her sweet and gentle Nathan could be a brute when and if he needed to be. The guy was screaming and crying, praying for mercy as Nathan drug him over to the side of the ship. He hauled him up so that he was face to face with the guy, a look of calm rage overwrought his face. A sight that had even the crew around him backing away in fear.

"You touch my woman again and I'll fucking _blind_ you." He snarled and looked out at the ocean, towards the ship that was sailing away from them.

"Hey! Assholes! You forgot one!" He shouted. Then, with both incredible force and ease, he quite literally threw the man overboard, launching him up into the air and into the sea below. Kris wasn't sure whether to continue watching Nathan with such awe, or whether to laugh. But she wasn't given much time to decide, as Nathan came over and grabbed her by her wrist and began leading her towards their room.

"Come with me." He said simply, pulling her along behind him. Kris followed him obediently, still in shock over his actions that she wasn't sure what else to do. She'd never seen Nathan that angry before. Sure, she'd seen him upset plenty of times. Mad, a few times as well. But never angry. He'd looked almost possessed, his entire body emitting such a dark aura of pure rage that it had been suffocating just to look at. But as he led her into their bedroom, closing the door behind them, the dark aura around him seemed to just disappear. He looked over at her gently, as he usually did when they were alone.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked softly, staying his distance away from her. Like he was afraid he would scare her by coming too close.

Kris nodded, giving him a gentle smile. "I'm fine Nate. Really."

"He hurt you. He _dared_ to touch you."

She nodded again, taking a step closer to him. "He did. But as you well know, I can take care of myself."

"I'm fully aware of that. That's not the point. It's not that you can't take care of yourself… I just can't believe I left you down here by yourself…I should've just let you come with me and this never would've happened…"

"Oh what, are you seriously gonna start blaming yourself for that or something princess?"

"This is serious Kris! He could've done something worse to you!" Nathan snapped back, avoiding eye contact with her now and looking down at the floor.

Kris closed the gap between them and took his face in her hands. "Well, he didn't. Let's not think of the 'what if's' of it, okay? Besides, while yes he did manage to pin me down, I was able to take care of him, wasn't I?"

"Babe…"

"Wasn't I?"

"Yeah…"

"So there you go. You really need to start trusting more in my abilities."

Nathan sighed. "Kris, that was never in question. I will always know that you can take care of yourself, and protect yourself. _But_, as the man who wants to spend the rest of his life with you, seeing someone do anything like that to you just boils my blood."

"I know Nate, and I love you for that. But it's over with now. Let's not think of it again, okay?"

Nathan slowly reached forward and touched her neck, softly tracing the bruises she knew had formed there. "He bruised you. He touched you in places only _I'm_ allowed to touch."

"Getting possessive are we?" She teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Damn right I am. You are _mine_, Kris. And I'm yours. That will never change, understand?"

"I know. I never want that to change… I can't believe you actually threw him overboard though. That was pretty funny if you ask me." She giggled.

Finally, Nathan smiled at her, resting his forehead against hers. "You thought that was funny?"

"Well duh. It's not every day that you get to see your fiancée throwing some guy over the side of the ship like a limp, wet noodle."

He chuckled. "He's lucky that's all I did. I'll kill any man who tries to hurt you, or take you away from me."

"My big strong man." She teased in a purring voice, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pressed a gentle kiss against her lips and pulled her into his embrace. "I'm serious."

"I know you are. I'm still just getting used to having such a wonderful man in my life. One that actually wants to love and protect me, instead of just feeling like he has to."

"Well get used to it babe, because here I am!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kris had managed to return back to her usual spot at the ship's railing to look out at the ocean. The sea was alight with the stars above, a cosmos of splendor tinkling both above and on the surface of the water. Waves crashed against the ship down below, a melodic sound that reverberated through Kris's very being. Magnificent indeed. She hadn't been able to sleep again, her nerves still alight with adrenaline. But she didn't want to disturb Nathan, so she snuck upstairs to gaze out at the stars.

"Couldn't sleep either?" A female voice said from behind her.

Kris turned to see Fuzzy standing behind her. "No."

"Mind if I join you then? The guys in my room snore really loudly."

"Yeah, I guess."

Fuzzy smiled, leaning against the railing next to her. "Thanks."

A silence then filled the air around them, neither saying a word. Kris couldn't help but to feel a sense of Déjà vu from when they had been leaning against the railing just the other day. She shook her head and looked up at the sky, breathing in the cool night's air.

"How are your bruises feeling?" Fuzzy asked.

Kris shrugged. "They're alright. Nothing to fuss over."

"You think they'll be back?"

"Oh I know they will be. Which is why we just need to be more prepared next time. I think we just got too comfortable because we had the safety of numbers."

"Yeah, that's true." Fuzzy agreed.

Silence surrounded them again, and Kris lost herself in her thoughts. A smile crossed her face involuntarily as she thought of the sleeping man in her bed. She would never tell him this, but he sometimes talked in his sleep. It didn't happen a whole lot, but sometimes when he was exceedingly tired, and his dreams had taken him to a faraway place, words deep from within his soul leaked out. Tender words. Words he only said to her. And tonight's words had warmed her heart. He'd repeated her name, the word love, and the word always. A lot had happened that day, but hearing those words coming from him even in sleep comforted her. She was still getting used to such intimacy, and still had a difficult time expressing her love towards him. But he always seemed to know what to do, what to say. He would patiently wait for her to return similar expressions to him, never impatient or unkind. A side of him she would selfishly hold onto.

"You're thinking about Nathan, aren't ya?" Fuzzy asked quietly, looking over at Kris.

Instantly wiping the smile from her face, she shrugged. "Maybe."

"You two make a nice couple you know."

Kris raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Fuzzy walked up, her arms behind her back. "You and Nathan. You two suit each other well."

"What makes you say that?"

Fuzzy shrugged and gave her a soft smile. "I don't know. You two just seem to fit well together."

Kris relaxed, leaning forward. "What do you mean?"

"Granted I haven't known you for very long, but I guess I can tell how you feel about him by the way you look at him, like a young woman in love. And from what I have heard of ya from the rest of your crew, you two just complement each other. You bring out a softer side to Nathan, a more protective and loving side that I don't think I've ever seen from him. I mean, if you need any more proof of that, go talk to the guy he threw out into the ocean earlier today."

Kris couldn't help but to laugh at Fuzzy's words. "You think so?"

"I know so! You should just see the way he looks at you when you're not watching him. Total adoration. A rare quality in a pirate like him." Fuzzy answered, patting Kris on the back roughly.

"He does?"

"Yeah. Just wished Master Eduardo would look at me that way!" Fuzzy replied, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"Master Eduardo?"

"Yep! He's totally in love with me, he just doesn't know it yet."

Amused by this smaller woman's confidence, Kris grinned. "Is he now?"

"Has been for years now, poor thing's just been pining away for me."

"So even Cyclops has feelings. Miracles do happen."

"Oh yeah. Someday he'll come to his senses and sweep me up off my feet. Only a matter of time as I see it!" She answered, fluffing her hair up exaggeratedly, causing Kris to let out a small laugh.

"And when that day comes, let me know. That's something I'd definitely want to see!"

"Of course! I'll want everyone to see! But you're lucky you have Nathan."

Kris softened slightly at her words. "I… I just worry sometimes that he doesn't know how much I care about him. Because I'm not used to expressing myself in that way…"

Fuzzy shrugged, nudging her gently in the side. "Well, you've never really had to before. Us women pirates are a tough and rare breed. When we've made it on our own for so long, even in such a tough guy's field, it's harder to be more intimate with someone. But I wouldn't worry if I were you, he knows."

"How do you know that?"

"By how the both of you act around each other. You let your guard down around him. I've seen it, though brief because whenever you think someone else is watching you go back into tough-girl Kris mode."

Kris suddenly looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you being nice to me? What is it that you want?"

"Is that what you think? That I'm just being nice so that I can get something from you?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Kris glanced at her. "You tell me."

Fuzzy chuckled and slapped her on the back again. "You really are quite the distrusting little shit, aren't ya?"

"Come again?"

"Russell was telling me a little about you during dinner earlier. Said you weren't exactly the most trusting person at first."

"Oh he did, did he?" Kris asked, mentally making a note to pound him later.

"Yeah. But he also said that despite how you act all threatening, you really are a good person."

"He did?"

Fuzzy nodded. "All of your crew did. Your fiancée included."

Rubbing the back of her neck, Kris sighed. "I didn't know that's how they felt about me…"

"You've earned the respect of all of your crew not because of how tough you are, but because you're a good person. Trustworthy. Courageous. Kind when you need to be. Sarcastic as hell, which I think is absolutely hilarious. And so, you've also earned my respect. Us women gotta stick together ya know!"

At her words, Kris couldn't help but to feel slightly guilty. "T-Thank you Fuzzy… You know… I'm sorry I've been so cold to you…"

"It's alright. Don't worry about it."

"I am sorry though… I'm just not… just not used to being around other women."

Fuzzy smiled and patted her on the back again. "Yeah, Russell told me a little about your background."

"Making friends with guys was always just the safer choice growing up."

"Well, I'm hoping that maybe now you'll know what it's like to have a woman as a friend."

"You want to be my friend?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I just didn't think it was that simple."

Fuzzy extended her hand towards Kris. "It can be. Friends?"

"Friends." Kris replied, taking Fuzzy's hand and giving it a hearty shake.


	7. Chapter 7

Several days later, Kris found herself lying in bed with Nathan. It had been another rigorous day of practice, and both were completely exhausted. And yet somehow, neither had been able to fall asleep. So they'd cuddled up together, holding one another and talking. It was moments like this that Kris loved the most. Content with just being in Nathan's arms, talking with him, teasing him. Moments like this Kris held preciously to her, the way she'd never been able to do before she met him.

"You sure do seem to attract some weirdos, don't ya?" Nathan asked, amusement edging at the corners of his voice. Kris couldn't help but to laugh as she recollected Nathan earlier, chasing Alan off again after he once again attempted to sweep her off her feet. Or so that was how he put it.

"Are you including yourself in that one?"

"I'm no weirdo."

"That's what you think. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's terrified of coming back into the kitchen again."

"And I will if he keeps lurking around you like that."

Kris giggled. "We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Nathan chuckled, pulling her closer against him. "The only one who can lurk around my future wife, is me."

"Future wife… I like it. Has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah, it does."

"Same ring as getting to call you my husband soon."

Nathan nodded his head. "I like it. Now to just make it official. We haven't really been able to talk about it with everything going on lately."

"Everything's just been kind of crazy. But you do know how I feel about it."

"We're _not_ eloping. It's too cheesy."

"Why not? Less hassle that way. Why do you want a wedding anyway? Aren't the guys usually the ones who just want it over and done with?"

"Considering that our relationship hasn't exactly gone the… traditional way… I just figured we'd do it right this time. Make memories and all that crap."

Kris groaned. "You're really going to make me wear a big puffy wedding dress, aren't you?"

"Well it doesn't necessarily have to be big and puffy. That's up to you." Nathan answered on a laugh.

"… Will you bake a big wedding cake?"

"You can bet your bottom dollar on that one babe. Come on, it'll be a blast."

"Alright, I'm in. When do you wanna do it?"

"The second all of this crap is over with obviously."

"That could be a while you know."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "So? Gives us something to look forward to at least."

"That's true."

"It's settled then." He said, pressing a quick kiss against her forehead.

Kris sat up, looking down at Nathan with a suddenly mischievous look in her eyes. "You know, I just remembered something."

"What's that?"

Her index finger began tracing lines up and down his chest. "I believe I promised you a mind-blowing demonstration some time ago, didn't I?"

Nathan's gaze turned heated and he flipped them, pinning her down into the mattress. "Oh yes, I remember now."

Kris leaned up and nibbled on Nathan's earlobe, causing him to shiver above her in delight. "Let's see if we can get to mind-blowing status again."

"I'll try my darndest babe." Nathan whispered, sealing her lips with his. His tongue slowly traced the edges of her lips, an involuntary moan escaping her. Did he know just how good of a kisser he was? He had to have. He used it against her constantly, turning her into a giant pile of goop within mere seconds.

He always seemed to know where to touch, where to kiss, to undo her in his arms. Did he really know her body better than she did? Well, two could play at that game. In her time with Nathan, she'd learned a couple of his vulnerable spots, and exploited them whenever she could. Partly because seeing the goose bumps rising on his skin gave her great satisfaction, but also because she wanted him to feel just as amazing as he made her feel.

She pulled her lips from his and traced her tongue down to his neck, licking delicately at the throbbing vein there. A low growl came from the deep recesses of Nathan's throat, reverberating through his chest. Kris moaned, the dark masculine sound causing her lower belly to burn with desire. She loved that sound he made. It sounded passionate, almost animalistic. A sound that he made when she was doing something right. She grabbed the edge of his shirt and roughly pulled it off, tossing the unwanted garment across the room. Rising and falling with his breathing, the expanse of Nathan's chest was exposed to her delight. He really was an extremely attractive man. And she still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found him. All for herself.

It took only a few moments for both of them to strip one another of their clothing. Desire licking at their heels, making them both almost desperate with impatience. But still, even as they were both pressed against one another, skin to skin, a primal hunger taking over their senses. Nathan slowed his motions. Looked deeply into her eyes with a soft smile kissing his lips. He brought his hand up and ran his thumb gently across her cheek, sprinkling feather-like kisses across her face. Kris giggled. Nathan truly was quite the romantic, always trying to sweep her up off her feet. It was moments like these that made her feel just how precious she was to him.

But feeling the throbbing heat pressing against her thigh, Kris's patience reached its limit. She grinded her hips accurately against his, earning her a throaty groan. His mouth opened in a silent cry of pleasure, the sight both magnificent and enthralling to Kris. But Nathan threw her a devilish grin and lowered himself, taking his tongue and tracing it down her body. Starting at the valley between her breasts, and running it slowly down to just above the triangle of hair above her womanhood. He watched her intently with each slide of his tongue, seeing as she threw her head back against the pillow and gasped. Loving the feeling of him tasting her that way. She writhed beneath his touch, letting out a moan as he kissed his way back up. This devil of a fiancée she had.

Nathan looked down at her then, hastily claiming her lips as he moved in between her legs. Eagerly pushing himself into her waiting body. They both moaned in unison as he slid home, her loving heat taking him deep inside of her. Every pore of Kris's body screamed for release, for this man to take her to a place that only he could take her. High above the heaven's and well into space. A place only the two of them dwelled. Pure bliss and ecstasy.

Grabbing her hands, he laced his fingers through hers, rocking his hips against hers. She groaned in satisfaction of being filled, panting and writhing beneath Nathan as he set a slow, steady rhythm. A rhythm that Kris knew all too well. One that she knew would drive her completely wild with need and decadence. It was a teasing rhythm that Nathan adored using because, as he had told her, he loved seeing the hungry look in her eyes. Indulgencing every sense in her body and then lapping it up with his eager tongue.

Nathan chuckled, the sound restrained in his efforts. "You alright babe?"

"Never better princess." She panted, sealing her lips against his as he continued his motions down below. Though she knew it would completely inflate his ego, it was hard for her not to admit that Nathan was positively other-worldly when it came to this. His body and hers just seemed to connect on some instinctual level, finding every nook and cranny to bring the other to the brink of insanity. Every time like the first time, discovering each other over and over again.

Kris began to feel the delicious tightening in her core and her eyes met Nathan's, throwing him a seductive smile. He pressed his forehead against hers in answer, pulling one of his hands loose of hers. She went to protest, loving the intimacy of such a small gesture, but abandoned her efforts when his thumb snaked up between them and found the small nub to her undoing. The incredible sensations wracking her body began to blur together, causing small tears of idyllic rapture to trickle down her face. She felt like screaming, like crying, all at the same time. Her whole body seemed to throb with unending pleasure. Her now free hand clawed at his back, chanting his name like some sort of answered prayer as she dove head first over the cliff. Nathan followed shortly, swallowing up her cries as he too fell into the heavenly sensation that is the little death.

Their bodies shook in unison in the aftermath, simply staring into one another's eyes. Both of them were gasping from their excursion, but they still clung to each other. Kris brought her hands up to cup Nathan's face, taking her thumb and rubbing some of the sweat from his brow away. To her, he'd never looked more handsome to her. Looking at her with such loving eyes, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, labored breathing as a result of giving her such pleasure. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the salty skin on his forehead. Kissing the tip of her nose lovingly, Nathan gave her a soft smile. He gently pulled himself from her body and fell to the side, tucking her into his side and pulling her into his arms.

"I think we've maintained our mind-blowing status." Kris panted.

Nathan smiled and nodded. "I second that."


	8. Chapter 8

"What did you just call me?" Fuzzy yelled, her hands balled into fists at her side.

"You heard me, _gorilla_!" Russell shouted back.

Kris, as well as most of the rest of the crew, watched on in amusement as Russell goaded Fuzzy on. A bull fighter waving his red cape in front of the angry bull. She didn't know what all had started the fight, or why Russell was continuing it, but she couldn't help but to smirk and watch the events unfold. It had been a while since the traders had attacked the ship, but the tension on the ship had almost doubled. Everyone constantly on guard for any signs of danger. Morgan had also ordered everyone to double their training to improve fighting skills. From what she'd heard from everyone else about the attack, the traders didn't appear to be used to fighting in the same manner that they were. Something Morgan thought would work to their advantage in the future.

But for the first time that week, everyone seemed more relaxed. Amused by the quarrel between the Fuzzy and Russell. Fuzzy's face was turning redder and redder with every snide remark Russell was throwing at her. The two had been at each other's throats almost the entire time they had been on the ship together, getting worse by the day. It had only been a matter of time before a fight would start, and Kris didn't want to miss the entertainment unfolding before her. Nathan was standing next to her with his arms folded across his chest, a smirk on his face.

"I'll bet you ten gold pieces he beats her." Nathan said, watching as the two began circling one another with predatory-like stances.

Kris scoffed. "I'll take that bet. She'll wipe the floor with him."

"I'm with Kris on this one. Russell's still too cocky." Christopher chimed in from the other side of Kris.

"Come on guys! You don't have enough confidence in our Russell! I'm placing my money on him!" Thomas interjected, looking almost offended that Kris and Christopher were betting against him.

Kris shrugged. "Hey, I've trained with Russell, remember? And I can tell you this one now. She's going to murder him."

"Yeah, and I've seen Fuzzy in action. She's a hell of a lot tougher than you two are giving her credit for." Christopher agreed.

Nathan nudged Eduardo who was standing next to him. "What about you?"

"I think they're both idiots." Eduardo grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Kris couldn't help but to let out a small laugh. "You placing a bet on either of them or not?"

"I guess so. Fuzzy's the safer bet of the two."

"Not you too Eduardo!" Thomas complained.

He shrugged indifferently. "You get Fuzzy mad and she's like a raging bull. I actually almost feel sorry for Russell at this point."

"Hey, has anyone seen Morgan or Alan lately? I know Morgan would definitely want to cash in on this one." Christopher said, quickly scanning the crowd forming around the two riled pirates.

"They're probably up in Morgan's quarters talking. I'll go get them and see if they want in." Kris volunteered. She began squeezing her way through the crowd towards Morgan's room, listening to the split crowd calling out Fuzzy's name or Russell's. Loud cheers echoed behind her and Kris smiled, the fight must've just begun. She listened briefly before opening the door to Morgan's room, hearing Fuzzy's shrill almost demonic-like shriek and laughed. Yep, fight definitely started.

"Morgan, Alan; Fuzzy and Russell are fighting and we've got a bet going. Either of you want in?" Kris said as she walked inside, glancing over her shoulder to see if she could still see some of the fight from where she was.

But as she turned around to face them, Kris instantly froze. A group of about four men were surrounding Morgan and Alan, all soaked to the bone with water dripping down onto the floor around them. Both Captain's with knives placed against their throats. Kris remained frozen there for a brief moment. The men's eyes on her as they tried to anticipate what she was going to do. It was only a matter of seconds, but Kris's mind ran a mile a minute. Where had these guys come from? How hadn't anyone been able to see them? Instantly spinning on her feet to head back out to warn everyone, one of the men leapt forward and grabbed her by her hair. Yanking her back and wrapping his other hand around her throat with such dexterity and swiftness that it stole the breath clean from Kris's lungs. She struggled in his grasp, willing her voice to work despite the vice like grip he had around her neck. Then, feeling a cold blade pressing against her throat, she stopped. Her mind boggling at how rapidly he'd been able to capture her.

The man holding a knife against Morgan's throat pulled him up, shoving him towards the direction of the door. "The crew will have to surrender now."

Grinning with pure malice dripping from his face, one of the men ran over to an opened window. A window Kris was now guessing was how the men got inside in the first place. A very loud and high-pitched whistle came from the man's lips, and he closed the window. Nodding in some sort of silent acknowledgement to the rest of the men in the room, the group grabbed their three new hostages and slowly made their way back onto the deck.

Kris exchanged quick, worried glances with both Morgan and Alan. All three of them unable to utter a word, but somehow expressing the same thing with their eyes. They were all in trouble. And there wasn't anything they could do about it. They stepped out onto the deck where, only moments ago, a playful fight between friends had been taking place. Now, floods of attackers pouring onto the decks from all sides of the ship. Kris's eyes widened, watching their crew scrambling about trying to fight back at such an unexpected attack. Where had all of these guys come from?

But another high-pitched whistle pierced the air, and both the Sirius and Rika crew stopped. Turning their attention to the three of them, with knives nicking their throats. Shoving the three of them forward, the crowd below visibly looked taken aback. Both Captain's and Kris captured and being held prisoner before their very eyes.

"We have your captain's and friend here, so relinquish your weapons, and no harm will come to them." The man holding the knife to Alan's throat shouted at. Defeated and confused looks crossed the crew's faces. Looking as if they were confused of exactly what they should do. To try to fight and regain their crew members back, or to surrender. But slowly, one by one, weapons clattered to the deck. Men standing on the sidelines from the invading group came forward, grabbing those whose weapons were dropped and forcing them onto their knees. Kris scanned the crowd, searching for her friends.

"Sir, what will we do with the women?" One man asked from in the crowd, grabbing Fuzzy and yanking her back by the hair, "They won't sell like the others will."

The man holding Morgan contemplated the question for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Take them to our Captain's quarters then. I'm sure he'll make use of them."

Kris felt herself as she began being drug away, in the same direction as the other man began dragging Fuzzy. With everything in her being, she wanted to fight back. To fight with her crew and friends to regain their ship. But she knew that she couldn't. That would mean putting both Alan and Morgan in danger, and Kris knew with just the flick of a wrist, the men holding them hostage could slit their throats. A risk Kris knew she couldn't take.

A smaller ship, one at least half the size of the Sirius, Kris noticed as the man pulled her towards the railing, was pulling up alongside them. She looked up for one brief moment, and met eyes with Nathan, who was being restrained just in the distance. He looked torn and worried, and Kris knew the exact feeling. She felt the same way. But as he was just fading from her vision, the men beginning to lower her and Fuzzy to the other vessel, she threw him a wink and a weak smile. Letting him know that she would be okay. And that she would find him again. Somehow.


	9. Chapter 9

The hollow and empty room reverberated silence around them. A deathly quiet that threatened to swallow the two women whole. Fuzzy was sitting on the ground next to her, looking just as defeated as Kris felt. But Kris refused to let the panic sink in. She refused to think of her friends and fiancée, who were being transported to some unknown location to be sold off like cattle. All she could think about was how she was going to get to them. How she was going to escape the restraints holding her arms behind her back.

"I have a theory… about how those guys got onto the ship so easily." Fuzzy said quietly next to her, the first to attempt to break the deafening silence.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"The men who were in Morgan's room, the ones that grabbed you, Alan, and Morgan, were all wet. Like they swam there. After their first attack a while back, they probably tried to come up with something a little stealthier. Knowing that skill-wise, we outmatched them. I think that they sent those four men in to guarantee a quick capture. I think they swam in, and climbed in through that window Morgan always keeps open in his room. Then had the rest of their men waiting by, waiting for a signal."

Kris nodded. "It's a pretty good theory." It certainly would explain how they'd managed to get everyone under control so quickly, without anyone noticing them beforehand. Something Kris herself had been wondering about in the back of her mind since they had arrived. She maneuvered her arms around her, contorting her body to allow her to move her arms back to the front of her body. Fuzzy appeared immensely impressed with the move and sat forward, a rather hopeful look on her face.

"You have a plan?"

"I'm forming one, yes. Step one is to get these restraints off of our arms. Next is to get the hell off this ship and to find the guys and our captains."

Fuzzy beamed. "Kris you peppy little spit-fuck you! I could kiss you!"

"I'd rather you not." Kris said on a laugh, grabbing the rope binding her wrists with her teeth, pulling at it. The men who had tied them up and left them there had stated that their Captain would be back at any time to deal with them. So she knew she only had a little while until he came waltzing in.

"What do you need me to do?" Fuzzy asked excitedly, watching Kris as she slowly undid the knot roughly binding her wrists.

"Right now, nothing. I just have to get this undone. When I get mine undone, I'll help you with yours."

"What then? Their captain should be here any minute."

The knot on Kris's wrist slowly unwound itself, and she pulled it delicately away from her wrists with a triumph grin on her face. "We need him to figure out where they took the boys."

Fuzzy looked slightly pensive. "You can't possibly think that he's just gonna tell us where they took them, do you?"

"Not willingly."

A wide grin spread across Fuzzy's face and she nodded. "I like you more and more by the minute."

Kris turned Fuzzy and began untying her wrists, a slight smile on her face. "Well I don't exactly suck right now." Quickly managing to free Fuzzy's wrists, the two looked around for weapons to arm themselves, but heard as footsteps began echoing just outside the room.

"What are we gonna do?"

Kris sat back in her original spot and held her hands behind her back. "Pretend your hands are still bound and then we're just gonna have to play it by ear after that."

The door opened slowly in front of them, a large protruding figure's shadow illuminating his form. But not enough for Kris to make out his face. She squinted her eyes against the harsh sunlight pouring in, trying to get a better look. But once the man stepped further into the room, Kris let out an audible gasp. Her eyes widened and she stared at the man, her mind racing. It couldn't be. It just wasn't possible.

Sterling stepped further into the cabin and closed the door behind him. "Why hello there."

"You…"

"Surprised to see me?" He asked, placing a bottle of whiskey he'd apparently been drinking on the table in front of them.

Kris narrowed her eyes, trying not to look as surprised as she felt. "So it was you."

Sterling shrugged and let out a laugh. "You can say that to a certain degree."

"You did all of this."

"Oh come now, you don't think that I did _all _of this now do you?"

"It certainly looks that way from where I'm sitting."

Fuzzy looked at Kris with a confused look on her face. "Kris? Who is this? You _know_ him?"

"I've had the misfortune of meeting him once before, yes. Fuzzy, this is Captain Sterling."

"Wait! _This _is Captain Sterling?! Wait a minute! I thought his ship was already taken over! This doesn't make any sense!"

"Well, you are correct in that regard." Sterling answered looking rather amused.

Kris tried desperately to keep her composure, but wanting more than anything to jump up and pummel the smirk right off his face. "What do you mean?"

Sterling let out another laugh and pulled a chair over in front of the two, plopping down in it and leaning down towards them. "My ship was indeed taken over."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, after my ship was taken over, I made a deal with the traders. They let me go, I help them get Morgan, Alan, and the rest of your crews. Their heads are worth a hell of a lot more than mine."

Fuzzy appeared appalled at his statement. "You sold out your own fellow pirates for your own hid?"

Sterling shrugged. "Well that, plus the satisfaction of taking down the Sirius once and for all. That alone was worth it."

"So they give you this little boat to sail off into the sunset then, huh?"

Sterling reached forward and took Kris's chin in his hand, squeezing it forcefully. "That's right. Well, now with the added bonus of two women, to do with as I please."

Kris could no longer contain her own anger, and she made her move. When Sterling released her chin, turning around to grab the bottle of whiskey he'd placed on the table, she jumped up and kicked out at his chair. Knocking it over, and sending a startled Sterling to the floor. Fuzzy followed Kris's lead and jumped up, grabbing a knife on the table and bringing it down to Sterling, holding it against the side of his neck before he even had a chance to process what had even happened.

Kris smirked at Fuzzy, placing her hands on her hips. "Nice job, I'm impressed."

"You should be." Fuzzy replied, fluffing up her hair exaggeratedly with her free hand.

Turning her attention back to Sterling, she grinned. "Now, I think you were just about to tell us where the hell those traders took our friends."

Sterling hissed venomously at her like a serpent. "What the hell makes you think I'm going to tell you anything bitch?"

Kris exchanged a look with Fuzzy, who then pressed the knife harder against his throat, causing him to wince. "Because we'll kill you if you don't."


	10. Chapter 10

"You remember the plan?" Kris whispered as she and Fuzzy made their way towards the shack.

The chain around Fuzzy's neck jingled as she nodded. "I remember."

After some more… persuasion… Sterling had admitted everything to Fuzzy and Kris. The two crews were taken to a nearby island to be held until they were taken off to a local slave market. Sterling had said that they wanted to evaluate each of the crew members to evaluate their health, or some nonsense like that, to make sure that each of them were strong enough to be sold off. Morgan and Alan, on the other hand, had been kept on the Sirius, which was docked on the other side of the island. When Kris had asked why they were being kept separate, Sterling stated that the traders weren't going to be selling the two captains, but would be taking full advantage of the reward money on both of their heads. Something about wanting to appear like legitimate sailors to the navy, so that they wouldn't question them about their trading's. Kris and Fuzzy had then, after Sterling had confessed everything, knocked him unconscious and tied him up, placing him on one of the spare life rafts the small boat had, and sent him drifting off to sea.

"I still can't believe you volunteered to wear that thing." Kris whispered, looking at the apparel Fuzzy was currently fashioning. When they had discussed their plan in the Sterling's quarters, finding things to wear, Fuzzy had found a particularly interesting garment and had been determined to sport it. A dog collar like chain wrapped around her neck and fed into a leash that Kris was now holding. Not even wanting to know why this particular thing had been in Sterling's place, Kris merely held on as they walked in front of the shack.

"Well, the way I see it, they need something to look at while we're doing this. And as I see it, they're gonna wanna see me in all of my sexy glory!"

"How do you see that?"

"Who's the more seductive one of the two of us?"

Kris smiled. "Good point."

Kris secured the scarf around her neck and pulled the large Captain hat down on her forehead. She'd stolen a large coat that resembled that of Captain Morgan's red coat, but instead was dark navy in color. Being much taller than Fuzzy, it had been the logical choice for her to be the one to dress up in this manner. She tucked her swords further into the coat, out of eyesight as the two walked inside the small shack. It had to have been the right place, it matched Sterling's description to the T. Opening the door and stepping inside, they were instantly greeted by two large men, guards Kris presumed.

"Who the hell are you?" The taller of the two demanded.

Fuzzy stepped forward, batting her eyelashes at the two men. "This is Captain Kristopher, and I am his humble servant. My master wishes to purchase some of the pirate prisoners that you keep on this island. He is particularly interested in those brought in from the Sirius and Rika."

The second guard stepped closer towards Kris, eyeing her suspiciously. "Well then, why doesn't your _captain_ say so himself?"

Fuzzy smiled and waved her hand. "Oh now see, he would if he could speak. Injured in battle a while back you see and hasn't been able to talk since. He uses me now to communicate with others." The two guards nodded, falling for Fuzzy's simple explanation.

"Why the Sirius and Rika crew then? We have plenty of other pirates on this island."

"My master wishes to have the crew from these two ships to even an old score, should we say, against both crews. And my master is willing to pay handsomely for your troubles." Fuzzy purred smoothly, looking to Kris. Kris then wordlessly pulled a coin bag from her large pocket and dangled it in front of them. The bag filled to the brim with coins that they had taken from the Captain's quarters earlier.

The two guards exchanged looks at one another, smiling. "Well then, let's do some business shall we?"

"My master would like to take a look at the prisoners. Make sure they're healthy enough for work."

"Sure, follow us." One said, stepping past the two and leading them outside.

Following behind, Fuzzy and Kris walked behind them. Keys jingled at the taller one's side, and Fuzzy exchanged a knowing glance at Kris, who nodded back at her. Just a matter of time and they would make their move. They followed the two men deeper into the woods, stepping lightly on the woods foliage around them. Kris made quick mental landmarks of their path, hoping to remember the path back so that they could escape in a timely matter.

In the distance, Kris could see what looked like a large animal cage. Large enough to hold numerous enormous creatures. But what was inside lifted her heart slightly and brought hope to her. There, sitting inside the cage, were the Rika and Sirius crew. Two more guards stood at attention in front of the large cage, guarding the men trapped inside. Kris's heart ached as she came closer, and saw her friends and comrades all sitting on the ground, their bodies bruised and beaten. Their hands tied behind their backs. Her eyes found Nathan, sitting in front of the cage's bars, his eyes on the ground. He looked pretty bad, and Kris had to fight the urge to go to him. To gather him in her arms. But she had to wait. She had a job to do first. She was going to get her friends out.

"Here they are Captain. All well and healthy… for the moment, that is." The taller man bragged with a smile. Kris nodded at the man, and then with a sly look at Fuzzy, walked towards him.

"My master seems pleased with their condition, and would now like for you to make sure the total payment is correct." Fuzzy said, eyeing the taller man's hip where the keys to the cage were. In the cage, Russell looked up, upon hearing Fuzzy's voice, and sat up. A hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course," One guard stated, taking the bag of coins from Kris's hand and walking over to the nearby table to count. As the group of guards followed after Kris, Fuzzy quickly went for the keys. She had told Kris earlier that before joining the Rika, she had been a pickpocket, and would be able to get them with no problem. But as she skillfully removed the keys from his side, stepping away with them behind her back, the keys jingled against one another.

The man instantly spun around and grabbed Fuzzy by the throat. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Like a flash of lightning, Kris unsheathed both of her swords at her side and pressed one against the man's throat, holding the other out at the other guards. Feeling the cold blade against his throat, the guard released Fuzzy, who instantly ran over to the cage to free the others. The Rika and Sirius crew, seeing the events unfold, were all on their feet, watching intently as the four guards surrounded Kris.

Grabbing their own swords, the guards all ran at Kris at once. She ducked the incoming attacks, blocking off two of the guards with one sword, and blocking off the other two with the other. Her swords moved with majestic grace and skill as she sliced through the air at the guards. Both her arms moving at a frenzied pace as she fought all four men. All their swords whistled as they flew through the air, the men's swords slicing at her, but unable to land a single blow.

Kris began to notice, the longer the fight drew out that like so many other men she knew, the guards all depended on their strength to fight. Chopping at her with un-fluid motions that indicated both a lack of training and a dependence upon the strength of their blow. And not enough on their own agility. A weakness Kris exploited with great ease, quickly stooping and kicking her leg out, knocking two of the guards to the ground. The two on the ground went to get back on their feet, but Kris back-flipped, hitting the other two guards in the face with her feet, and landing on the other two's chests. Effectively knocking the two on the ground unconscious. As a safety precaution for herself, as the other two men regained themselves, Kris slammed the butt of her swords against the two men on the ground's temples. Ensuring that they were now completely unconscious for the time being. Kris grinned at the two guards standing. Two down, two to go. They came at her with a frenzied pace, rage taking over their better judgment and fighting capabilities.

She quickly glanced over her shoulder to see Fuzzy freeing and untying the crew in the cage. But Kris's moment of un-focus allowed one of the remaining guards to slice his sword forward, Kris barely managing to move out of the way in time. She felt as the tip of his sword cut her face, slicing upward from her cheekbone up to the top of her brow, knocking the hat from her head. She winced, but moved quickly despite the pain radiating from her face. In the distance, she heard Nathan call her name, but she focused on her two remaining attackers. She needed to end this fight quickly so that she could get the others away safely and find Morgan and Alan.

A warm liquid trickled down the side of her face as she made her final move. She swiped out at both men, anticipating their instinctual reaction to jump back to above the blow. And as they both quickly regained composure and ran at her, she waited until they were both almost upon her, and then swiftly dropped to the ground. Hearing as the two men collided with one another above her. Then, with the butt of both swords, she jabbed up into the two men's jaws, and sent them both flying. Landing with a loud thud, the two men laid on the ground, groaning in pain, and Kris stood to her feet, patting off some of the dirt she'd acquired.

"Amateurs." She mumbled, cracking her neck on both sides.

But both men recovered quicker than she expected and ran for her. Before she could even move a muscle though, she watched as Nathan and Eduardo jumped the two guards, forcing them to the ground and pummeling them until they both ceased moving, unconscious. The rest of the crew joined Kris at her side, watching with great amusement as both men beat the guards who likely were the ones who had been the source of all of their bruises.

Once Nathan appeared satisfied of the guard's unconsciousness, he stood and looked at Kris for a moment, a look that Kris had never seen before, but would be something she'd never forget. A look of utter relief, love, and hope all rolled into one. Not breaking eye contact with her, he took a few long strides and pulled her into his arms. He crushed her against his chest like he were afraid to let go, afraid that someone would try to take her from him. His grip firm and yet tender all at once, he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. Inhaling her smell as if it was the most important breathe he would ever take.

"You're alright." He whispered. A statement more than a question, but Kris simply nodded into his chest.

Kris grabbed his face and stroked his face with her thumb. "Are you okay?"

"Never better now." He answered, bringing his hand up and rubbing the cut running down the side of her face. She closed her eye and let him wipe some of the dried blood away, watching him. Though he looked a lot rougher than she did, he still seemed more concerned about her. Typical Nathan.

Next to her, she heard Russell clear his throat. "Glad you two are alright. The guys were worried about you."

"Oh shut up Russell you were worried too." Christopher said with a laugh, elbowing him in the side.

"I was not!" He protested immediately, a blush forming on his face.

"Yeah Russell, you were pretty upset. You even said Fuzzy's name a few times in your sleep last night." Thomas said, smiling up at the now red-faced Russell.

"I did _not_!"

"He did?" Fuzzy asked, stepping forward with a slight blush of her own.

"He sure did. Besides Nathan, he was the most adamant that we had to get out to find out where they put you two."

Russell looked away. "You guys are lying…"

Fuzzy suddenly went up next to him and placed a firm kiss on his cheek, furthering Russell's flustering. "Glad to know you care so much."

Russell cleared his throat a few times before taking notice of her wardrobe. "What the hell are you wearing anyway?"

"You guys like it? I thought it would help out in my role as Kris's servant slave!"

Nathan turned and looked at Kris, raising an eyebrow at her with a smirk. But Kris held her hands up in the air. "Don't look at me! It was her idea!"

"Sure as hell was! I'll have to beat you boys away from me with a stick with this outfit on." Fuzzy stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, we're glad that you two are alright." Christopher chimed in, trying to hold in his laughter.

Kris smiled, feeling Nathan hug her more tightly into his side. "And we're glad you boys are alright too. Now, we have to go get Morgan and Alan back."

Eduardo wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Where are they?"

"They're on the Sirius under some pretty heavy guard. Sterling told us that they're planning on turning them into the navy for the reward money, and so the navy doesn't get suspicious of some of their trading's that they're doing."

"Wait a second, did you just say Sterling?" Nathan asked, turning to look down at Kris with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah."

"I thought his ship was already overtaken?" Russell asked, taking off his coat and draping it on Fuzzy's shoulders.

"It was. Sterling made a deal with them to help catch Morgan and Alan in exchange for his own hid," Fuzzy answered, eyeing the jacket on her shoulders now, "And what the hell is this for?"

Russell visibly blushed. "So we don't have to look at this weird outfit of yours."

"That damn snake! We should've known he would've done something like that. Where is he now?" Nathan asked, ignoring Russell's embarrassment.

Kris grinned. "He's on his own private boat to the middle of the ocean."

"You let him go?!" Eduardo thundered.

"No stupid we tied him up and threw him into a lifeboat and sent him out to sea. You think we're stupid or something?" Fuzzy countered before Kris had the chance to.

Thomas stepped in between the two before a fight could break out. "So what's the plan then?"

"We're gonna go get our Captain's back and take back the Sirius." Kris replied, earning a cheer from the two crews.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a cool clear night, stars sparkling overheard as the night sky overtook the afternoon sun. The Sirius was floating in the water just off shore, the sounds of jovial laughter coming from up top on the deck. But Kris wasn't focused on that. Her attention was undividedly on her task at hand. After some careful planning between her and the rest of the crew, they had decided to pull a similar attack on them, that they had done on the Sirius not but a few days earlier. A fair treatment Kris thought.

They had all agreed to sneak onto the Sirius in any way they could find. Wanting the element of surprise for the other crew members. Kris and the others had managed to persuade the four men they had taken out to tell them how many men were on the Sirius keeping guard of the two captains. The four of them had been quite stubborn in wanting to keep their silence, but Fuzzy had managed to get them to talk. Kris had exited the room for the altercation, but from what she'd heard, it was a pretty funny encounter. Hearing one man scream at the top of his lungs for mercy. Fuzzy wouldn't say what she'd done to get them to talk later, but from the smile on her face, Kris had a sneaking suspicion that it was something similar to what she had done once before herself. From what Fuzzy had heard, there weren't too terribly many men on the ship guarding their captains, but they were apparently well-armed.

Her and Nathan's job was to immediately begin searching for Morgan and Alan, and Kris suspected that they were being held in Morgan's quarters again. They were climbing up the back portion of the ship, while everyone else was coming up the sides. Their task was much more difficult seeing as the ship was much more of a steeper climb up the backside. But Kris was determined to liberate the Sirius once and for all from these slave traders, and Nathan had been determined to be the one to go with her.

One hand in front of the other, one step at a time. Climbing up the side of the ship carefully, listening to the waves crashing into the ship below her. One wrong move and she'd plunge into the ocean below, and possibly alert the men on the deck of their presence. She took a deep breath in and inched herself further up, eyeing the next step she was going to take. She quickly glanced over to her right, seeing Nathan climbing alongside her. He seemed to sense her looking at him, and stopped, giving her a gentle smile and silently nodding at her in encouragement.

They were almost there, Kris could see the window just up above her. Slightly open to let the breeze in, just as Morgan liked it. She silently thanked her lucky stars that they had left that window open once again, and reached for the handle, slowly lifting the handle up to further open it for their entry. Nathan nodded at her, and she crawled in through the small opening first. The room was quite, and Kris quickly reached for her weapons, ready for a fight.

Two figures hovered in the corner, tied down to chairs with sacks covering their heads, and she knew that they were in the right place. Kris looked outside the window and signaled to Nathan that they were in there, and went over to quickly untie them, hearing a fight beginning to break out on the deck. It would be only a matter of minutes before the other crew would come in to get Morgan and Alan, so they had to act swiftly.

She reached for the sack and lifted it, seeing Morgan's slightly dazed expression looking up at her. "Kris?!"

"Good to see you too Captain." She whispered, reaching down to quickly work on the ropes binding his wrists. Nathan's head appeared in the window, and he crawled in, signaling to her to hurry what she was doing.

"Boy am I glad to see you two!" Morgan said, smiling brightly.

"Is that my pearl I hear?! She came for me?!" Alan exclaimed excitedly next to him, the sack on his head turning from side to side as he blindly looked for her.

Nathan stopped his motions and narrowed his eyes. "On second thought, can we leave Alan here?"

Kris couldn't help but smile, releasing Morgan from his chair and moving to Alan's restraints. "Tempting thought, but no we have to take him too."

"See? My pearl wouldn't leave me!" Alan said proudly, jutting out his tongue at Nathan as he crawled in through the window into the room.

"I will if you keep talking like that." Kris stated, tossing his restraints away and going to stand by the door warily, listening to the outside.

Morgan turned to Nathan. "So what's the plan?"

"The rest of the crew is outside dealing with the rest of the traders. All we have to do is to wait for their signal outside and I'm going to cut the lines keeping us anchored close to shore, and we're off." Nathan answered, giving Alan a warning glare as he went and stood behind Kris.

Morgan chuckled. "Sounds like you guys have everything taken care of quite nicely."

"Well, thanks to the Rika crew. We wouldn't have been able to do this as quickly or efficiently if we didn't have them with us as well." Kris said, hearing the signaling whistle just outside.

"Now Nate!" She shouted, and Nathan ran to the window, his knife in hand. He dangled himself out the window and gently lowered himself enough to reach the ropes, anchoring himself with his feet against the window edges. The battle continued on outside, and as much as Kris wanted to join her friends outside, she knew she needed to stay where she was. To make sure Morgan and Alan stayed safe until everyone signaled it was safe.

Shots fired on the deck, and Morgan pulled his weapon out. "Why aren't we going outside to fight?!"

"Because, Captain, we have to keep you and Alan safe until we've reclaimed the Sirius!" Nathan shouted with a strained voice from just outside.

"Well that's stupid! We're no women!" Alan said with agitation in his voice, then quickly looked at Kris, "No offense."

Kris narrowed her eyes. "None taken. But that's not the point. They're heavily armed, and the only way we could pull this off was to surprise them. We're not taking any chances with you two, so just stay here with us until we hear the signal. Got it?"

Alan seemed to pout at the statement, but Morgan nodded and patted Kris on the back. "Thank you."

"Done!" Nathan shouted, pulling himself back into the room slowly, and Kris cracked the door open, letting out the next signal in their plan. She heard Russell's answering calls and heard as the crew began throwing the traders into the waters below. They had decided earlier that day that once they had dealt with the traders properly, they would toss them into the ocean to make sure that they couldn't return back on board to try to take the Sirius again. These traders had been extremely persistent before, and they wanted to make sure that they wouldn't be able to follow them.

After a few moments of waiting, Kris heard the final signal and turned, smiling at the three men behind her. "We're free."

Alan and Morgan let out a cheer, high-fiving one another with their victory. The crew cheered just outside the door, retaking the Sirius once and for all. The four of them exited the room and began cheering with the rest of the crew, throwing arms around one another in pure delight. Nathan walked over to Kris and scooped her up, twirling her around in his arms in celebration. Being in his arms once again felt like heaven, felt like home. A place she always wanted to be, and she was happier than she could've ever expected to be. When he finally lowered her to the ground, he seared her lips in a fierce kiss, one that left fire in her soul.

"We did it." He whispered to her, the rest of the crew's shouting and cheers almost drowning him out.

Kris leaned into Nathan, sighing. "It's finally over with."

He smiled and gently kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, and now we can start our lives."


	12. Epilogue

"You look amazing!" Fuzzy exclaimed as she stood next to Kris, both looking into the mirror in front of them. Fuzzy picked and poked at the outfit Kris was currently wearing, fixing it so that the flowed down her body like an elaborate waterfall of fabric and jewels.

"Wow." Kris replied, twirling around to get a better look in the mirror. In a million years, she never would have expected to look quite like this. Fuzzy had helped her get ready for the day, and she almost didn't recognize herself. She looked elegant, regal even. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach, creating a whirlwind of excitement inside of her. It had been only a few weeks since they had taken back the Sirius, and the whole crew was buzzing with exhilaration just above.

"You're a knockout all right! See, I told ya that I could make you look like a show-stopper!" Fuzzy stated matter-of-factly, adding the last touches to Kris's hair.

Kris let out a small laugh. "Well you certainly did a good job of that!."

"Of course I did! And besides, you deserve to look like this today!"

A knock came from the door behind them, and Captain Morgan stepped inside quickly. Kris turned to face him, an unexpected smile plastered to her face that she didn't think she would ever be able to remove. It was the most important day of her life, and eagerness bubbled from her in clouds. Morgan beamed down at her, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Kris, you look absolutely stunning…"

"Doesn't she?" Fuzzy chimed in, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Kris blushed. "Thank you…"

"You ready for this?"

Kris nodded nervously, butterflies tickling her core. "Yes, just a little nervous I suppose."

Morgan chuckled. "Don't be. You'll knock Nathan dead with how beautiful you look. He's truly a lucky man."

Fuzzy rushed forward and fluffed Kris's hair up for her one more time before giving her two thumbs up, and grabbed an arrangement of flowers. "You'll do just fine! Good luck!"

Kris, without giving it much thought, grabbed Fuzzy and wrapped her up in a quick hug. Pulling back to see the rather surprised look on the smaller woman's face. "Thank you Fuzzy for all of your help. I honestly don't know what I would've done today without a friend like you."

Fuzzy blushed and nudged Kris in the side. "Oh man don't go trying to get me all teary-eyed! I always cry at stuff like this!" Fuzzy gave her another smile and a quick pat on the shoulder before turning and exiting the small room. Music began playing upon her exit, and Kris let out an anxious sigh.

"Thank you again for doing this for me." Kris said as Morgan held out his arm for her, letting her loop her arm around his.

"Don't even mention it! I'm honored you asked me." He answered, giving her arm a gentle squeeze, leading her towards the exit. She walked slowly alongside him, nerves eating at her.

It was an amazing thing really. Of all the things she had gone through in her entire life, of all the dangerous situations she'd been in, _this _was the thing that scared her more than anything else. But in a good way. That kind of scared that lets you know that you're about to embark on your biggest adventure yet, and you just can't wait for it to begin. It was something she wanted now more than anything. She and Morgan walked up the stairs to the deck, light pouring down onto them as the soft music played, the rest of the crew turning to see the two. Warm smiles greeted her, and she felt herself relax, realizing that she was amongst her friends. No. Her family. These guys were her family now.

Then her eyes met Nathan's, standing down the aisle, waiting for her. The rest of the world fell away in that moment. It was just her and Nathan there. One soul lingering in two bodies, a love that rendered her near breathless with its power and force. He looked incredibly handsome in his suit, but it wasn't just that. It was his presence, joy and love radiating from him like the waves of the ocean just below them. His eyes widened upon seeing her, looking pleasantly surprised at seeing her in her wedding dress. Kris had never felt more radiant in her life, seeing his greedy eyes sweeping over her body, taking in the sight of her in the curve-hugging dress. She silently thanked Fuzzy for talking her into buying the figure-flattering dress, loving the way Nathan's eyes devoured her.

Morgan handed her off to him, placing a gentle kiss on her hand before putting her hand in Nathan's. Nathan squeezed her hand in his, looking as if he wanted to say something to her, but finding himself unable to speak. Tears stung his eyes, shining in the bright afternoon light down at her. She simply squeezed his hand back. She knew exactly what he wanted to say, because she felt the same way herself. Unable to describe in words just exactly how happy she was. It was something she would remember for the rest of her life. Something that deserved a whole new word. No. Something that deserved a whole new vocabulary of words just to even come close to how amazing she felt.

Christopher stood between the two, smiling as he began the ceremony. But though he spoke right next to her, she barely heard a word of what he said. It was Nathan who had her undivided attention. Smiling down at her with such love and adoration in his eyes that Kris felt a tear trickle down the side of her cheek. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she would always be the happiest woman alive when she was with this man. This man who made her hopes and dreams come true with just a mere smile, and that knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Then she spoke the most essential words she'd ever say, words she said not only with her heart, but all of her soul. "I do."


End file.
